The Hero's Slave
by Sunnyme60
Summary: After Link have brought peace back to Hyrule after a year, things have been getting quite well. One day, on the way back home, Link meets Maria, a slave. He also meets other people & became friends with them. But when evil suddenly rises, Link might know a secret about Maria. Legend of Zelda characters owned by Nintendo & OCs are made by me. *A few worlds collaborated in one world.
1. Prolouge

After Ganondorf's defeat, including his reign of darkness and destruction, peace was once again restored to Hyrule. People have cheered and have thanked the Hero for defeating the Evil King and restoring Hyrule back to the way it was. They have also thanked their beloved Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, who was loved by her people, for assisting her to help him for victory. Because of the destruction caused by Ganondorf, many people rebuild Hyrule to perfection. Link however decided to help the people rebuild the damage of what was caused.

After 2 and a half months, Hyrule was later rebuilt into a perfect place, the way it was supposed to be. A small party was held to honor the Hero and the Princess of Hyrule. Many people have danced during the party. For them, it was surely a dream to come true.

One year later, Link was was preparing to head back to Ordon Village, his hometown, after serving for Zelda back at Hyrule Castle. A blue fairy, who's actually Navi, his companion, was also with him for heading back home with him.

"Alright, then. Are you ready to head back home, Epona?" Link said to the horse, and Epona neighed in agreement.  
"You really have worked in Hyrule Castle in a long time. I'm pretty sure that the people of Ordon really do miss you, Link", Navi said.  
"I bet they really do. Only one way to find out", Link said, as he climbed on Epona and as Navi went inside his hat, Link rode through the newly, freshed Hyrule field. "Although, I can't wait to return home shortly." Although it would took three and a half days just to return to Ordon, the journey to Ordon continued for a day and a half. Link took at least a few breaks, however, he still continued riding to Ordon Village after those breaks.


	2. The Journey Back to Ordon Village

Chapter 1: The Journey Back to Ordon Village

During his journey on returning to Ordon Village, Link had gathered enough food he could find during his trip. Although he was carrying his supplies, which included some food, water, clothing, and a blanket. However, some of the breaks he took were fishing. However, during one of his fishing breaks...

-TUG!-

"I got a BIG one!" he yelled as he tried to reel it even harder. Although, the fish was strong, Link knew that he have to reel it in even harder in order to get the fish.  
"Come on, Link! Keep reeling it in! It could be a big one!" Navi exclaimed as the hero kept pulling.

But as soon as Link finally reeling it in, fortunately, it was a big, 15-pound one! Link was surprised that he caught a big one!

"Wow, look at the size of this fish, Navi! We should keep it", Link said.  
"Well, if you gonna keep it, then what are you going to do with it?" the blue fairy questioned him.  
"Hmm. I know! I'll show it to the others once we get to Ordon! They'll be surprised once they see this big fish!" he said, puts the fish in an slighty large empty bottle. "Well then, shall we get going?"  
"We should", Navi said as Link got on Epona and Navi going inside the hat as they continued their trip.

The next day, they arrive at Kakariko Village for a short stop. Apparently, many people have greeted him and Link have greeted them back. After searching for quick supplies, since he was possibly running low about these supplies, he hoped on Epona.

"Alright then, let's head-" However, before he could finish his sentence, he heard the voice of a woman, that he doesn't know, yelling at some male voices. Not knowing of what it really is or what's going on about it, Link got Epona for a brief moment and went to investigate...


	3. A Small Attack in Kakariko Village

Chapter 2: A Small Attack in Kakariko Village

"Where do think that yelling was coming from, Navi?" Link asked.  
"I really don't know, but if I investigate, I might get a closer look", Navi answered.  
"Go investigate what's going on", Link agreed and Navi flew to the area to where those sounds are coming from.

As Link waited for Navi while she flies to whatever's going on, although it took at least 2 minutes, until Navi flew back to Link really fast. Link knew that whenever he sees Navi flying faster to him, he knew something was wrong.

"Did you figure out what's going on?" Link question Navi.  
"I saw 3 brigands surrounding a girl. She looks really hurt, but those brigands are torturing her. I heard some words while I was investigating. They were "slave", "master", "torture", and the worst of all: "kill". Link, if we don't do something about this problem, she'll die. We have to hurry!" Navi answered.  
"Sounds like trouble. Lead me where they're at!" Link exclaimed.

Without hesitation, Navi led him where the argument took place. When they arrive, Link hid himself to make sure he does not get seen by the brigands, but the brigands were unaware that they have been seen. When Link was looking he saw a girl with pink hair. She had green eyes and there a straight scar on her nose. When Link saw what was really happening, he knew he have to save her. Immediately.

"Let me go! Please let me go" the girl screamed, apparently she was defenseless against them.  
"Well, now, aren't you painful brat now, aren't ya?" one of the brigands said. "Take her down, boys!"

The girl screamed, but before that were about to kill her, Link suddenly jumped into the scene & stabbed one of the brigands to death. Blood was dripping from his chest and spitting straight from his mouth as his body fell to the ground, dead. After this more brigands came out from hiding spots. The girl got up, but since she was unable to walk straight, she hid behind Link, scared.

"Please save me from them", she whimpered.  
"I will. Just you watch", Link replied back.  
"GET HIM, BOYS!" The leader of the brigands yelled.

Link took out half of the brigands with his sword as he kept fighting the brigands while protecting the girl. He fought and fought as best as he could. As long as he could try to protect the girl, he knew that she'll be safe in no time. Some blood came out of those brigands and half of them ended up being dead, while the others fled for their own lives. How ever, as soon as Link was about to kill the brigand's leader, the brigand's leader stopped him by showing his hand to Link, which forced Link to stop. However, Link is unaware what the leader is actually hiding...


	4. Escape to the forest

Chapter 3: Escape to the forest

After Link had fought most of the brigands, he is suddenly halted by their leader. Navi, sensing something is not right, sneakfully flew up to the leader's back. When Navi looked at what the leader's hiding, she flew back to Link.

"Navi...? What's wrong?" asked Link, as he whispered to Navi.  
"Link, we need to go", Navi said, warning him about the upcoming danger that is going to happen.  
"Well, kid, you might have taken out my troops. So let's make up the favor and shake hands about it", the leader said, showing his hand to Link in a "frenemy" way, with an obvious sly smirk.

Link, realizing that the smirk means an obvious trap, knew that Navi was right about what's going to happen if he does fall for it. Navi hid inside his hat, while the girl is hiding behind him. Link then whistle for Epona, as she finally gallops in real fast and headbutts the leader in the chest, revealing that the leader had a sword behind his back throughout the entire time.

"Get on!" Link exclaimed to the girl and she got on the horse. After she got on Epona, he got on as well quickly. "Better hang on tight", he said to the girl.  
"Okay", she agreed.

They got away as Epona rode them outside from the village to the field. However, as nightfall came in some time later, they arrive in the forest, where they knew that they should be safe for the time being. When Link checked the map, he realized that they are 2 miles away from Ordon Village. They built a campsite, with a campfire, since they should sleep in the forest for the night. During the night, Link heated up some soup that he bought from the village and shared some to the girl.

"By the way, thank you very much for saving my life back there", the girl said. "If it wasn't for you saving me, I probably would have died right now."  
"That's what I usually do", Link replied. "Almost every day, fighting enemies are somewhat like an everyday job for me.", he said with a smile and she chuckled a little.  
"Well, that's our hero, alright", Navi said. When the girl looked at Navi, she was amazed.  
"Oh. Is this your fairy? I have never seen one before. Is she with you everyday?" the girl asked and Link nods with agreement.  
"I'm Navi", the blue fairy introduced. "I help Link on any of his important quests he does.  
"My name is Link. I am know as the Hero in Hyrule", Link said, introducing himself to her.  
"Nice to meet you, Link and Navi. My name is Maria. I'm a slave", the girl said, introducing herself to them.  
"A slave? Wow. I didn't know that there were slaves in Hyrule here before", Link said.  
"I'm not sure", Maria replied, until she started to feel all sleepy. She yawned, but luckily, Link put a blanket around her, so that she can stay warm. Link then threw a bucker of water to the campfire, putting out the fire and they both fell asleep, since they knew they should arrive at Ordon Village in a day or two...


	5. Reaching to Ordon Village

Chapter 4: Reaching to Ordon Village

The next day, Link and Maria woke up and looked around and they were both glad that they haven't been attacked while they were sleeping last night. Link then picked up the supplies and got on Epona, while Maria, got on Epona behind him.

"Well. Shall we get going?" Navi asked Link and Link nodded in agreement. They continued riding on the path, thus, continuing their journey to home.  
"Um...Link, where exactly are we going?" Maria asked him.  
"We are heading to Ordon Village. It's actually my hometown. Everyone is nice there, so once we arrive there today or tomorrow, you should meet the people there", he replied and Maria smiled in agreement.

Later on that night, while they are still riding in the forest, Link looked around to make sure if they are safe or not. Maria looks around as well as him.

"Um...are you sure we're safe?" Maria asked.  
"I'm not sure-" Suddenly, after being interrupted he heard rustling, Link got out his sword & looked around. Maria was frightened when she knew that they have been followed by enemies. Or were they?

As Link looked around, the rustling got even more and more louder, knowing that it was getting closer to them. All of a sudden, enemies appeared and surrounded them in their area at the forest. Link knew that they have to escape. He got on Epona and they rode as they try to escape. While riding, Link shot arrows at the enemies, with his bow, so that he can slow them down. He kept doing it until he ran out of arrows. Luckily, there were near Ordon and they have finally arrived to Ordon safely. Link and Maria got off Epona and Navi got out from hiding, which was Link's hat that she hid herself in.

"Thank you, Epona", Link said, while he have put Epona back to her stable. Link grabbed Maria's arm and leads her to his house.  
"Climb up. Go ahead", Link said while they climbed up the ladder.

As they entered Link's house, Maria sat down a chair near the kitchen table. Link took off his hat and puts it away. Then, he returned to the kitchen for dinner. He made dinner for himself and Maria.

"I have to admit, you have a nice house here and Ordon does look pretty. Will I meet the people here tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Sure, I'll be happy to introduce them to you", Link agreed.

After dinner, Link, then, showed Maria his room, which he decided to let her sleep with him for the night, much to her delight. Although he introduced her the rooms in the house, Navi, however, starts to suspect something about Link and his caring for her, even after they both fell asleep.

_What is he up to?_ the fairy thought, until she, too, fell asleep.

-

"So, you fail to capture the slave?" a mysterious, yet evil, voice said to the brigand leader, the one that Link fought him earlier.  
"I'm s-sorry. It's just he she got away with a boy in green clothing", the leader nervously said.  
"A boy in green clothing?" asked another person, who had light purple hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a white robe with a black shirt above it, while wearing black pants and white boots.

_I wonder who that boy could be_, he thought as he wondered. _Akari, please be okay soon, if you __**are**__ with him_, he thought, as if he is thinking about someone who he really cares for...


	6. Akari the Mage

Chapter 5: Akari the Mage

The next day, Link and Maria rode to Kakariko to pick up some food. Along the way, he did found some money (based from the Zelda games), although that sometimes questions Maria why would he do that, but that had left him with no response. Navi, who was still suspicious about Link and his care for Maria, never asked Link that why is he caring for her in a way that Navi might know about. As they left Kakariko Village, they entered the forest, but they heard rustling that forced them to stop. Link, Maria, and Navi looked around to see if they were under attack again. Link was about to send out his sword and shield, until suddenly, he sees a girl screaming as she fell down from the tree and landed on the ground with a hard thud. She was wearing a black robe with a white shirt, white pants, and black boots. She also had light purple hair and gold eyes. She was also holding a book that Link and Maria has not seen or have not used before. When she got up, she looked at Link and Maria.

"Who are you?" she asked in a gentle voice.  
"My name is Link and this girl is Maria," Link said, introducing to himself and Maria.  
"I'm Navi the fairy," Navi introduces to the girl. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Akari and I am a mage. The book that I'm holding is a magical book which allows me to cast any magic attack. It is a pleasure for me to speak to you, hero and slave," Akari said, introducing herself to them.  
"Nice to meet you, Akari," Maria said. "Link, is it alright if she comes with us to Ordon?" the slave asked the hero.  
"That's a good idea, Maria," Link agreed and Maria smiled at him. "Akari, why don't you come to Ordon Village with us?" he asked the mage and Akari smiled at their idea.

Upon returning back to Ordon Village, back to Link's house, Link offered Akari some warm tea, which she gladly accepts. Maria and Link smiled at each other when she accepted the tea, however, Link blushed at Maria's smile, but he looked away the second before she noticed him blushed. Akari, however, noticed him blushed, but she decided to ignore it.

"Akari, what brings you here?" Link said, causing Akari to stop drinking her tea for a second.  
"It's my brother. I was seperated from him ever since he started working for something very evil and now I have nowhere else to go to. I'm not homeless or anything that is like that. I live in a traditional village that is half a mile here," Akari replied to Link.  
"A village?" Link wondered, until his thought was cut off shortly. "Are there people still living in your village today, Akari?" the hero asked the mage.

"Yes, there are many people who live in my village," Akari replied back to Link. "They also allow visitors, too."  
"Akari, how about that, one day, maybe you can take us to your village?" Maria asked the mage.  
"It would be honor to take you to my village soon," Akari replied with a warm smile and Link and Maria smiled back at her.

-

"It seems that your sister has made some nice friends, hasn't she?" the evil voice, who was actually a woman, said to Akari's brother.  
"Yes, she has," he replied.  
"You are making sure she's safe, hmm..." the evil woman replied. "I'll go see what this is really about," she said and, using her dark magic powers, she disguised herself as a peasant girl and went to Ordon Village without warning...


End file.
